


the one where jeongin is new and confused

by lynnieslixxie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chatting & Messaging, Fluff and Crack, Han Jisung | Han-centric, M/M, Mentioned GOT7 Ensemble, OT8, but its not gonna be for long, but only sometimes, honestly im just trying to go against the overused personalities, honestly tags are fun ill update these as i go, i also update this like 2 or 3 times a day, i just wanted something new, jeongin bumps into jisung and is thrown into this mess, jisung crossdresses, jisung just wants love, lixxie is antisocial, mentioned treasure ensemble, not that theirs anything wrong with them, seungmin is a hoe, yall are well fed on content, yall this is really angsty at the beginning gor some reason
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnieslixxie/pseuds/lynnieslixxie
Summary: its a text fic where:-bangchan isnt tired for once-minho owns a cat cafe-changbin is mean and grumpy-hyunjin is a youtuber-jisung knows everyone on the planet-felix just wants to be alone-seungmin is a hoe (but thats okay)-and jeongin just got here and is hella confusedhave fun figuring out names
Relationships: Bang Chan/Everyone, Everyone/Everyone, Han Jisung | Han/Everyone, Hwang Hyunjin/Everyone, Kim Seungmin/Everyone, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Everyone, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Everyone, Seo Changbin/Everyone, Stray Kids Ensemble/Everyone, Stray Kids Ensemble/Stray Kids Ensemble, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Everyone
Comments: 8
Kudos: 144





	1. Chapter 1

10:44 am  
vibe buddies

sungie: hypothetically if i said that i fell in l with a boi i just met

sungie: what would you advise for me to do in that hypothetical situation

lixxie: jisungie its the third time this week

sungie: oky but this time its for real

sungie: he has these eyes that go on forever and he a tall boi and i want to draw him

lixxie: you want to draw every pretty person you meet

sungie: that is not a lie

lixxie: sung just like vibe for a second you have all the time in the world you dont need a guy

sungie: yeah but i want one

lixxie: a mood however

lixxie: stop forcing yourself to catch feelings for every guy you meet its unhealthy

sungie: ughhhh your no fun

lixxie: and yet you still love me

10:47 am  
ur my dads

fetus: dads am i allowed to fall i love as soon as i meet a guy

boogie: first of all im not your father

boogie: second of all you always do however i advise against it

woogie: ya bud you gotta just chill on your love quest

fetus: damn rip me ig

10:53 am  
hoe broes

lover boi: seungieeee i fell in love again

slutty boi: why do i feel like im not the first one youve told this to

lover boi: wow the psych major jumped out

lover boi: regardless

lover boi: i am: in love

slutty boi: whats his name?

lover boi: i have not come into posession of that information as of yet

slutty boi: uh huh

slutty boi: dude im gonna need you to chill on the whole love finding thing

slutty boi: like just be young and carefree for a little bit longer

lover boi: ughhhh but i want cuddles and kisses

slutty boi: wtf do you think im here for then rat

lover boi: fine then i want extra cuddles tonight

slutty boi: sure as long as you leave the poor boi alone

lover boi: rip he was a cutie too

7:23 pm  
the bois

furry boi: so like jisungs a dumbass

lip boi: what else is new

cheekie boi: this is homophobia

lip boi: not every act against you is homophobia jisung

cheekie boi: i think youre missing a comma mr english major

lip boi: fuck you, i just wrote a ten page essay im not being grammar nazied be a boi who once thought jumping was a noun

cheekie boi: jesus christ i was 14 get over it

lip boi: never

furry boi: so like am i gonna get to explain why jisungs a dumbass or are yall just gonna flirt and reminisce on the good times

lip boi: no go ahead seungmin whatd he do this time

cheekie boi: literally nothing

furry boi: he was running aroung the skate park with a frappe and tripped in the sidewak and fucking threw his drink at this poor kid

furry boi: but the poor kid knew jisung so he just turned and looked at him with pure disappointment and i swear to the lord i have never wheezed so hard

cheekie boi: shut up felix was just concerned

cheekie boi: plus hes older than you so stop calling him a kid

furry boi: really? he looks about 16

cheekie boi: shush hes just really skinny and smol and really insecure about it

furry boi: aww but hes a cutie tho

lip boi: ope? did seungie just call a boy cute?

furry boi: oh no.

furry boi: ive made a grave mistake.

cheekie boi: ~seungie has a crush~

furry boi: i literally just said he was cute anyone with eyes can see that

cheekie boi: seunglix

lip boi: awww minnie dont get so flustered were just teasing you

cheekie boi: yeah ive literally watched you flirt your way into a guys hotel room why are you shy now

furry boi: idk you like know know him, so its weird

cheekie boi: yeah felix is my boi. my vibe buddie. i love him

lip boi: damn if he shares your vibe he must me wild

cheekie boi: nah actually hes a quiet shy boi

cheekie boi: we balance each others vibes out

furry boi: he looks babie

furry boi: i wish to hold his hand but like no homo

7:36 pm  
vibe buddies

lixxie: yo why you keep looking over here homie

sungie: im just checking if youre cold homie

lixxie: homie what if i am

sungie: i got some hands for you to hold homie

sungie: for the warmth but no homo homie

lixxie: as long as we wear socks were good homie

lixxie: but actually yeah im hella cold so imma come and hold your damn hnad

7:40 pm  
the bois

furry boi: oh the poor kids coming over here

lip boi: i love the updates i am recieving

furry boi: he just walked up and took jisungs hands and now hes just looking at the floor while jisung smiles at him

furry boi: tis muy cute

lip boi: pics or it didnt happen

furry boi: what you want me to just whip out my phone and take a picture of a boi i just met

lip boi: bet you wont pussy

furry boi: you right i wont

lip boi: lame.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yall a lot of people are related in this fic so

9:43 am  
the bois:

lip boi: jisung dont you have class this morning?

cheekie boi: no class dosent start till 11

furry boi: sung ms. joon literally told you specifically todays class started at 10

lip boi: better get runnin sungie

cheekie boi: sht m changij rn

cheekie boi: min tell joon imma be a sed late

furry boi: ha nah

furry boi: betta run faster seungie

cheekie boi: i hste u

9:46 am  
jeongin fake

fake: im lost and i want to cry

angel: dont cry honey bunny find someone to help you

devil: come back to japan and maybe you wouldnt be lost

angel: be nice to him its his first day

fake: i forgot this happened in the groupchat

fake: when are yall gonna forgive me???

angel: im not mad honey bunny i just miss you

devil: when you come back to japan

fake: why dont you just come to korea???

devil: i cannot

devile: i am but a broke japenese boi who cannot afford the ticket

fake: and you think im not???

angel: alright lets calm down babies

angel changed fakes name to innie

innie: but i miss my old name :(

devil: take what you get and dont complain

innie: i'm older than you.

devil: youre also in a different country

angel changed innies name to god

god: ah its good to be back

devil: mashi youre too nice to him.

angel: its cause i lava him

angel: did you ever find your class innie???

god: no i st ljdfbdsbvi

angel: ???

devil: is you okay?

angel: its been a minute

devil: i think hes dead

devil: rip

9:53 am

cheekie boi: aight imma be late

lip boi: jisung you had enough time to get there you left like 10 minutes ago

cheekie boi: yes well you see

cheekie boi: i was speeding over to the college and i bumped into a person on accident

cheekie boi: and he fell over and just screamed fuck in japenese

cheekie boi: so obviously i was intrigued

lip boi: obviously

cheekie boi: so i apologised and this kid looked close to tears and so i was like hey are you okay are you hurt you know the usual stuff

cheekie boi: and he just looks at me and im like hey maybe hes japanese

cheekie boi: so i ask in japanese and he literally lights up

cheekie boi: like smile so wide i could see all his teeth

cheekie boi: and he just says no im fine im just lost and my koreans trash

cheekie boi: so obviously im gonna show the cute boi around.

furry boi: so what youre saying is youre ditching class to show a japanese cute boi around campus

furry boi: why am i not surprised at like all?

10:02 am  
jeongin fake

god: i am no longer lost and have met a nice boi

devil: good for yoiu. tell him to go away.

angel: dont tell him to go away

god: he is showing me around and he speaks japanese

angel: is he cute?

devil: dont answer that

god: yes he is cute

devil: you people live to torture me dont you

angel: yoshi hes gonna have to get into a relationship at some point

devil: i am aware however does it have to be said here.

god: sorry yoshi i was being dumb

devil: when are you not

god: okay well im gonna get to class now

god: have a blast without me you two

11:15 am  
new chat

jisung: hey jeongin, its me the guy who showed you around earlier (japanese)

jeongin: oh! hey hyung! (korean)

jisung: hello child (j)

jeongin: my koreans pretty good when typing so you dont have to use japanese(k)

jisung: oh thank the lord my japanese is shit in typing (k)

jeongin: anyways what did you need?

jisung: damn really dont want me here do ya

jisung: but i actually wanted to know if you know anyone here in korea?

jisung: cuz i have hella friends and i dont want you to be lonely

jeongin: hyung are you trying to make a play date for me

jisung: no! ive been wanting to introduce my friends to each other for a while, i just wanted to know if you wanted to be a part of it!

jeongin: so im not the only new one?

jisung: nah only like 3 of them know each other

jeongin: then yeah hyung that should be fine

jisung: coolio ill get to that

1:02 pm  
jisungs world

jisung has changed his name to cheeks

cheeks has changed chans name to father

cheeks has changed minhos name to cat man

cheeks has changed changbins name to grumpy

cheeks has changed hyunjins name to jinnie

cheeks has changed felixs name to pixxie

cheeks has changed seungmins name to minnie

cheeks has changed jeongins name to innie

cheeks: hello and welcome to my inner circle

jinnie: you have way more friends than this

cheeks: you are correct my beutiful friend

cheeks: however you all are my closest friends (besides innie but he needs to meet more people)

innie: thanks for exposing me hyung

cat man: hyung. how old is this kid

cheeks: hes a year younger than me and hes japanese

innie: im not actually japanese i just speak it

cheeks: it seema i have been misinformed

innie: im actually korean american but my korean is trash

cheeks: so i could have just spoke in english this entire time???

pixxie: oh dope i can speak in english with you

innie: i didnt know you spoke eglish hyung

jinnie: english

innie: aw yes im sorry that i misspelled something in this very important group chat

innie: i sincerely apologise mr who ive never met

jinnie: whom

innie: im gonna cut off your toe

cheeks: damn yall are off to a great start

jinnie: im sorry child im an english major and ive just had to peer review ten different 5 page essays im in grammar nazi mode

innie: its fine mr. it was just a funny haha

pixxie: hey! i also use funny haha

innie: wow were like connected

minnie: i can hear the sarcasm

innie: good for you

cheeks: you know jeongin youre not very good with people

innie: i am aware yes

cat man: i think the kids funny

innie: thank you knock off batman

cat man: youre welcome knock off jinnie

jinnie: you dont know me mr.

cat man: fair enough

cheeks: ACTUALLY NONE OF YOU KNOW EACH OTHER SO HOW ABOUT AN INTRODUCTION

father: jesus sungie no need for the caps

cheeks: i needed to get my point across

pixxie: aight who goes first

cheeks: well since you said yes first…

pixxie: i hate you.

pixxie: hi im felix lee, im a physics major, im 21, and i hate people

cheeks: you dont hate people

pixxie: oh but i do

cheeks: picture time

pixxie: id really rather not

cheeks: too bad

pixxie: yeah well im not doing it so hah

cheeks: aight here he is: [felix](https://www.instagram.com/p/CABRP1HJ-97/?igshid=8mmxnvby237x)

minnie: oh the kid from the park

pixxie: i love that thats my lable now

innie: felix hyung youre cute

pixxie: thanks kid

pixxie: please make someone else go now

cheeks: innie why dont you go?

innie: hello, im yang jeongin, im 20, i grew up in new york, moved to japan when i was 16, and moved here for college

innie: oh and im an education major

cheeks: picture pleae

innie: sure: [innie](https://www.instagram.com/p/CABRYT-pd1O/?igshid=1gfi94a123j96)

jinnie: oh shit youre really cute

innie: i am aware thank you tho

father: awwwww you look so young

innie: im not young. im 20. i am an adult.

father: aighty then

cheeks: seugmin go

minnie: i mean hi im kim seungmin and i apsycology major and im 21

cheeks: ...picture.

minnie: [seungmin](https://www.instagram.com/p/CABRmz0pizX/?igshid=1mef2dkj0xb4j)

father: you look pure and i would like to squish you

minnie: i can see why youre named father

father: i am. not. anyones. father.

cheeks: chan youre next

father: hello my name is bang chan or chistopher, i am from australia, i am a political science major, and im 25, and im not your dad

father: [bang chan](https://www.instagram.com/p/CABRgRwJELR/?igshid=1f5wggsa6dak2)

cheeks: thank you for the inclusion of a picture

cat man: thats my best friend

father: you. are not my best friend

cat man: damn you think they love you and then they turn around and have other friends

father: sucks to suck im afraid

cheeks: minho youre next

cat man: hello im lee minho, and unlike you fuckers i am not in college, im 23 and i own a cat cafe please come check it out

cat man: [minho](https://www.instagram.com/p/CABRj00p6ub/?igshid=8u2t3djugm4s)

cheeks: we love self promotions

cat man: what can i say i love my job

pixxie: oh hyung youre pretty

jinnie: yeah hyung youre pretty

jinnie: also weve met.

cat man: ...when did we meet?

cheeks: ah shit i forgot about this

jinnie: at a party last year

cat man:...what party???

jinnie: at my brother marks party

cat man: ...you dont happen to be mark tuans brother right???

jinnie: im afraid so

cat man: ah shit

cheeks: i genuinley forgot abou this

father: im confused

jinnie: we fucked

cat man: well theres that

innie: i just spit out my coffee

jinnie: spitters are quitters

cat man: literally shut uppppp

jinnie: pfft it was fun yall can stop being so guarded

jinnie: plus it led to me getting with my boyfriend now so im quite happy really

cheeks: oh shit ive forgotten about this too

jinnie: what?

cheeks: nothing. yall will figure it out

cat man: jisungs being suspicious

cheeks: anyways hyunjin youre next

jinnie: hello im hwang hyunjin im 21and an english major

innie: wait hwang hyunjin like youtuber hwang hyunjin

jinnie: that is correct yes

innie: oh fuck shit dude youre really pretty

cheeks: wow jeongin was just nice

innie: hey the dudes hella pretty

innie: and funny

innie: and his voice is really good

jinnie: thank you :)

cheeks: innies a fanboy confirmed

innie: i am not

jinnie: its chill if you are my fans are like super great

innie: jhfuyggdfhc

cheeks: anyways for yall that havent seen him : [jinnie](https://www.instagram.com/p/CABRbGTpfa-/?igshid=1vtuw5fip45yi)

pixxie: wait

pixxie: youre weirdly familiar

jinnie: well i havent seen you so….

innie: its probably from youtube

pixxie: yeah probably

cheeks: hah yeah

cheeks: changbin hyung get your ass over here and do yours

cheeks: @grumpy

cheeks: @grumpy

cheeks: @grumpy

grumpy: jesus fucking christ jisung

cheeks:...im sorry

grumpy: aw shit no youre fine sungie im just working

cheeks:...would you mind introducing yourself realy quick? it can be really short ill even go find a picture of you

grumpy: hi im seo changbin im 22, im a producer at jyp, its nice to meet you all now i gotta go back to work

cheeks: this is changbin hyung: [binnie](https://www.instagram.com/p/CABRyEVJK-n/?igshid=1rouzs3yoqd3)

father: edgy boi

cheeks: yes indeed

father: okay but sungie was there like a real purpose behind this chat?

cheeks: not really hyung, its just i think all of you would get along and i want my friends to be happy

pixxie: sungie thats really cute and sweet and all but you know i cant like make friends or whatever

cheeks: but lixxie if you try you could

pixxie: yeah well

pixxie: ill text the groupchat but thats it

jinnie: anyways yall i gotta get ready for a date so see ya

pixxie: thats chill i gotta help my brother get ready too

cheeks: alright everyone disperse, but dont be afraid to text here!!!


	3. Chapter 3

8:03 am  
jeongin fake

angel changed the chat name to intervention

angel: alright its been 2 days can yall get over your stuff and talk i miss you

devil: i have absolutely no idea what youre talking about

angel: cut it out yoshi

god: i mean i dont know what you want me to say mashi

angel: honestly i think you both need to talk

god: okay so lets talk yoshi

devil: id really rather not

god: okay i tried

angel: yoshi if you dont talk about this youre going to be resentful forever and its going to form a rift between you two and were best friends so im going to be stuck in the middle and i cannot handle that so get your head out of your ass and be mature for once in your life please.

devil: fine.

angel: thank you

devil: what do you want me to say?

god: yosh im really sorry if it seems like ive been unnecessarily mean to you recenty

god: its just i just moved and im stressed and college is hard and me and you have all our unresolved drama and its kinda just brewing there

devil: its chill it hasnt been that bad.

angel: yes it has.

devil: nah it just kinda hurts when your best friend who you have a crush on but who rejected you goes and talks about cute boys in a chat with you in it

devil: like i accept your rejection and i understand but it seems kinda like your rubbing it in at this point

god: im not trying to i swear. im just trying to treat you like i always have cuz nothing has changed. and you know i didnt reject you it was a circumstantial thing. if i were staying in japan i would of said we should give it a try but i didnt and i didnt want to hurt you with long distance

devil: it couldve worked out

angel: no it wouldnt have. yosh you only confessed to him when he was leaving because you dont actually want to date him. you like the idea of him, not the reality

god: damn mashi become our psycologist why dont you

angel: oh innie! did i forget to tell you that i want to major in psycology in college!

god: thats so great bud! im glad you figured out what youre passionate about!

angel: yeah its gonna be great!

angel: mrs takanaka says if i maintain my grade i could me validictorian and then i could probably get into any college i want

devil: maybe youre right mashi

angel: and i was thinking of going to seoul

angel: gwejvbwib wait what

angel: did you just admit that i am correct on this

devil: i mean yeah

devil: i had the option to tell him for like ever but i only did it when he was leaving so i probably subconciously didnt really want a relationship with him

god: damn

god: i still shouldnt talk about boys should i?

devil: please dont

angel: alright so have we settles this disagreement

god: yeah

devil: yeah

angel: cool cuz ive been meaning to talk to you about this boy but yall were being dramatic hoe

devil: do tell mashi

8:27 am  
jisngs world

innie: hello do any of you know a kim junkyu

innie: highschooler, pretty, nice voice?

cat man: you mean this kim junkyu

cat man:[junkyu](https://www.instagram.com/p/CAEBSVMHr_a/?igshid=12vs797jf47qg)

8:29 am  
intervention

god: is this him

god:[junkyu](https://www.instagram.com/p/CAEBSVMHr_a/?igshid=12vs797jf47qg)

angel: how did you even-

angel: nevermind yes thats him

god: aight im background checking him

8:31 am  
jisungs world

innie: yes that one

cat man: hes my brothers best friend

innie: is he a good person? does he do drugs or drink? does he get good grades?

cat man: i mean hes a good kid, hes pretty polite and funny

cat man: why are you concerned about junkyu though

jinnie: oooo does innie have a crush on a highschooler

innie: ew no. my best friend has a crush on him

cheeks: you have friends???

innie: thanks for that hyung

cheeks: i meant in korea

innie: no hes in japan

cat man: so how does he know junkyu

innie: they met like 3 days ago on some chat on twitter

innie: idk i didnt ask for many details

cat man: and you ran a backgroud check on him why???

innie: well mashi is thinking of going to college over here to be with him

innie: and i didnt want him to come all the way over here just for like an asshole

cheeks: awww are you their mom friend

innie: no.

pixxie: … not to change the subject or anything

pixxie: however jisung have you seen my brother today?

cheeks: yeah hes with his boyfriend

pixxie: that bitch didnt even tell me

cheeks: he was probably distracted

pixxie: still rude

pixxie: also if you see him tell him to answer his damn phone jbs calling him and he wont answer so hes bugging me

pixxie: this is far too much human interaction for me for the day

grumpy: mood

cheeks: oh hi changbin hyung

grumpy: hi jisungie

8:40 am  
vibe buddies

lixxie: what arent you telling my jisung.

sungie: i dont know what your tlking about

lixxie: you have never failed to meme jinyoungs boyfriend when hes mentioned

lixxie: you didnt do it today

sungie: maybe im jut not in a funny mood

lixxie: no.

sungie: fine youre right

sungie: but like… ask your brother what his boyfriends name is and youll know

lixxie: why must you make things so difficult

9:43 am  
jisungs world

pixxie: jisung im going to kill you.

cheeks: please dont

father: whatd he do now

pixxie: something thats going to make me kill him

pixxie: there was literally no point in hiding it you just wanted the drama and secrecy

innie: whats going on here?

minnie: yeah like im sure its well deserved but what happened

cheeks: its not that big of a deal

pixxie: if it wasnt a big deal why didnt you just tell me???/???

cheeks: it was just a funny haha?

pixxie: you cant use my own thing to get out of me being mad at you.

jinnie: damn what happened

cheeks: jinnie bad timing dude

pixxie: you.

jinnie: me?

pixxie: whats your boyfriends name

jinnie: uhhh jinyoung why?

pixxie: he my brother.

jinnie: sy what now?

pixxie: hes my brother.

jinnie: well shit.

jinnie: nice to meet you brother to be

pixxie: did you just propose to my brother but like to me

jinnie: i mean yeah i plan on marrying him

jinnie: hes the love of my life

pixxie: ew.

cheeks: be happy for your brother felix.

pixxie: dont even jisung.

pixxie: literally what was the purpose of keeping this from me

cheeks: i just thought it would be wierd if i was just like oh haha felix meet jinyoung you recognise him cuz hes on your brothers nice stand because their madly in love

pixxie: it literally wouldnt have.

cheeks: fair point


	4. Chapter 4

11:02 am  
the ins

jin: hey minnie could you pick me up today

min: wheres your car?

jin: i let jaes friend dowoon use it

min: why did you let your brothers friend use your car?

jin: well his broke down and he wanted to drive up to busan so i just let him use it

min: and you just like didnt care about having a ride to school today?

jin: i wasnt really thinking about it

jin: plus i have enough friends that one of you would give me a ride

min: i got class at 12 so i can pick you up for your class at 1

jin: thanks babe your the bestest

11:32 am  
hoes broes

slutty boi: what does it mean when i want to be a slut but like just for a specific person

lover boi: pretty sure thats a crush babe

slutty boi: no. its not.

slutty boi: i just want to like make out with him and hold his hands.

lover boi: yep definitely a crush bub

slutty boi: it cannot be.

lover boi: and why not?

slutty boi: because he is unavailable.

lover boi: you cant stop who you have a crush on. just dont act on it unless he becomes single, k?

slutty boi: but i dont want to have a crush on him.

slutty boi: hes an idiot and he does really stupid things becaue he thinks it will help people and hes like the opposite of me and i dont know why i find that so attractive

lover boi: oposites attract

slutty boi: thats not even fully true

lover boi: yeah well it happened to you

slutty boi: its not a crush.

lover boi: sure lets pretend you havent been in love with hyunjin since like the 10th grade

slutty boi: wym hyunjin

slutty boi: im not talking about hyunjin.

lover boi: thats a lie and we both know it,

slutty boi: im not.

lover boi: fine then lets pause the talk about your other boi (hyunjin) to talk about your feelings for hyunjin.

slutty boi: i have no feelings for hyunjin

lover boi: youve been in love with him sinnce we were 16.

lover boi: he is the literal sweetest person alive

lover boi: he just gave dowoon his car without questions

slutty boi: hou do you even know about that???

lover boi: brian.

lover boi: he treats you like your dating

lover boi: you like hyunjin.

slutty boi: i do not.

slutty boi: but hypothetically if i did what would you say to do?

lover boi: honestly hes really happy with jinyoung. i say you gotta suck it up and deal with it unless they break up

slutty boi: youre right.

slutty boi: hope you know you just signed up to be my rant buddy

3:23 pm  
vibe buddies

lixxie: hey yo imma need you to tell your friend to get his hand off my brothers dick when their in my kitchen.

sungie: hes in your home just tell him.

lixxie: bold of you to assume i can walk into a room my brother is in without having flashbacks

lixxie: also bold of you to assume i could verbally say a word to him

sungie: so text him??

lixxie: no.

3:34 pm  
jisungs world

cheeks: @jinnie

jinnie: yes?

cheeks: felix says to refrain from touching his brothers dick while in his kitchen please

pixxie: remove the please

pixxie: im not polite to people who cause me trama

jinnie: oh shit youre here

jinnie: tf???

pixxie: yes.

jinnie: where? i wanna meet you!

pixxie: id really rather you not

jinnie: damn okay

cheeks: felix doesnt talk to people well jinnie

cheeks: in fact he doesnt talk at all really

pixxie: its true i havent had a verbal conversation in 4 days

jinnie: oh. we could use sign language?

pixxie: i only know australian sign language.

jinnie: pfft bold of you to assume i dont

pixxie: why dont you just hang out with your boyfriend

jinnie: jinyoungs being boring

pixxie: when is he not

jinnie: so is that a yes???

pixxie: i suppose so. but if you get too much im throwing you out my bedroom window.

jinnie: why is that so monotoned

minnie: it isnt any toned it wasnt verbal

jinnie: still it gave off a vibe that im not sure i appreciate

pixxie: so dont come near my vibe

jinnie: no we shall become friends

pixxie: sigh

4:56 pm  
how am i still alive: the sequal

mother: @mute

mother: send this to your brother and tell him to send it to brian to send to him brother

mother: [hyunlix ](https://www.instagram.com/p/CAEtGqbJh6q/?igshid=1qy90hqdysi41)

mute: that was a lot of words

mute: and that is my brother jinyoung.

mother: your other brother mark

mute: oh you mean jae

mother: unless you got another brother

mute: aight why am i sending it to jae?

mother: so he can send it to brian, so he can send it to his brother whoes hyunjins friend

mute: why are we all so interconnected????

mother: weve all known each other since we were born.

mute: fair but imma just send it the the bros gc

5:00 pm  
the bros gc

markie: this has been instructed for me to be given to a jisung.

markie: [hyunlix](https://www.instagram.com/p/CAEtGqbJh6q/?igshid=1qy90hqdysi41)

jinnie: tf why is that me??

jinnie: did jin take it?

markie: indeed

jinnie: aight well jisungs not getting it

jae: bet.

5:04 pm  
day6

jae: @youngk

jae: brian i need you to send this to your brother for me

jae: [hyunlix](https://www.instagram.com/p/CAEtGqbJh6q/?igshid=1qy90hqdysi41)

youngk: why?

jae: its my brother and his other friend and hyunjin doesnt want jisung to see it

youngk: seems like a good enough reason to me.

drums: tell jinnie i said his car is safe and thanks for letting me use it!!

jae: wait you stole my brothers car????

5:09 pm  
brothers before mothers

elder: [hyunlix](https://www.instagram.com/p/CAEtGqbJh6q/?igshid=1qy90hqdysi41)

elder: this has been instructed that i give to you

fetus: i love you so fucking much

5:10 pm  
jisungs world

cheeks: so i found something through the grape vine

cat man: oooo what is it

cheeks: a picture

cheeks: a cute picture

jinnie: jisung i swear to god how did it even get to you that fast

cheeks: i have sources

jinnie: it was your brother wasnt it

cheeks: irrelivent

cheeks: look at the cute hyunjin and felix interaction ive been given

cheeks: [hyunlix](https://www.instagram.com/p/CAEtGqbJh6q/?igshid=1qy90hqdysi41)

pixxie: oh hey itssa me

innie: mario

minnie: polo

father: that is not correct

minnie: does it look like i give a flying fuck

cheeks: alright that was anti climactic

jinnie: its cute pic whatd you think would happen

cheeks: nothing really

5: 14 pm  
hoes broes

lover boi: seriously

lover boi: nothing

slutty boi: what do you want from me

lover boi: did you even see how cute jinnie looks in that picture

slutty boi: i am aware

lover boi: ah so youre just repressing your need to rant

slutty boi: indeed

lover boi changed slutty bois name to slut in love

slut in love: this is bullying

lover boi: sure it is


	5. Chapter 5

6:01 am  
hoes broes

slut in love: do you think he know???

lover boi: jinnie?? nah hes dumb

slut in love: so are you and you figured it out

lover boi: yeah but im observant

lover boi: also its been like 5 days please talk about something other than hyunjin

lover boi: please im begging you

slut in love: fine

10:24 am  
jisungs world

jinnie: hypothetically if youre boyfriend gets all serious with you and syas you need to talk what doe s that probebly mean???

cheeks: oh damn jinnie

minnie: its either really good or really bad

pixxe: well jinyoung has been really happy lately so maybe its a really good thing

jinnie: i hope so.

11:00 am  
less than 3

hubbie: we need to talk jinnie

hubbie: tonight

babie: i mean okay hyung

hubbie: okay meet me at the lake at 9

babie: okay 

babie: i love you

hubbie: i love you too

10:17 pm  
jisungs world

pixxie: okay what the actual fuck happened

cheeks:??

pixxie: my brother just crawled his way into my bed and started sobbing

pixxie: i cannot do this.

jinnie: tell him i said that hes okay

pixxie: tf happened he started sobbing harder

jinnie: aight imma call you put him on the phone

10:21 pm  
new chat

hyunjin is calling

" hey put him on the phone please? "

" … "

" hyung youre okay "

" jinnie "

" yeah hyung i need you to breathe for me okay "

" hyung sorry jinnie. im so sorry "

" its okay hyung "

" its not "

" you told me about it and didnt lead me on. you did better than most "

" i shouldnt have hurt you "

" yeah well ill get over it "

" … "

" you know whatd make me happier faster? "

" what? "

" if you asked him out. "

" are you sure? "

" of course im sure hyung. "

" i love you jinnie. "

" i love you too hyung "

" please dont hate me "

" i dont think i could hyung "

" im sorry "

" its okay. go ask him out. "

" bye jinnie "

" bye hyung "

" … "

" we broke up felix "

" … "

" he slept with jaebeom. "

" … "

" im happy for him. "

" you know you dont always have to forgive people. "

" i know. but i love him. and he deserves to be with who he wants "

" youre too good hyunjin "

" im not. bye felix. "

hyunjin: your voice is really pretty by the way

hyunjin: its calming

felix: thank

11:43 pm  
jisungs world

pixxie: aight we good bois

cheeks: tf happened

jinnie: we broke up.

cheeks: oh shit jinnie are you okay

jinnie: of course i am.

jinnie: when am i not?

minnie: wanna come over jinnie

jinnie: not tonight.

minnie: okay well whenever you feel like it come over

jinnie: sure thing seungie


	6. Chapter 6

3:43 am  
new chat

felix: hey

hyunjin: hi lix

felix: just so you know

felix: jb said yes

hyunjin: that good!

felix changed hyunjins name to the repressor

the repressor: im not repressing anything.

felix: my brother literally cheated on you with his best friend and then started dating him.

felix: either your repressing your emotions or youre a psychopath

the repressor changed felixs name to the depressor

the depressor: i mean i am depressed

the repressor: yeah and youre trying to make me depressed

the depressor: no im trying to make you display your actual fucking emotion and be mad or sad or anything but passive about this.

the repressor: whay do you want for me felix?

the repressor: you want me to sit and cry to you about how your brothers a dick and i feel worthless and sad and like no ones ever gonna stay with my because jinyoung was basically my entire universe???

the repressor: its easier for me to be passive than pissed

the depressor: i can help with pissed

the depressor: you can get over pissed

the depressor: you cant get over something if its bottled up inside you with no outlet to escape

the repressor: yeah well what do you suggest then

the depressor: theres a few options to get over anger

the depressor: get mad drunk, break some stuff, do something that distracts you, get revenge, ect.

the depressor: i would suggest not getting revenge cuz it makes you feel shitty, dont get drunk alone youll cry, break something of little to no importance, and dont use sex as a distraction

the repressor: okay but i dont like any of those options

the depressor: i mean a good distraction you could use is hanging out with friends

the depressor: maybe ask jisung to hang with you

the repressor: jisung doesnt need to know im not okay

the depressor: pretty sure everyone knows youre not okay but whatever

the depressor: i dont know you could ask another friend

the depressor: or kill 2 birds with 1 stone and go drinking with a friend

4:20 am  
jiungs world

cheeks: 4:20 blaze it

minnie: stop acting like a het

cheeks: oh shit you right

jinnie: hey do any of you wanna go drinking on saturday

cheeks: sure!

minnie: i mean im down ig

father: its 4 am why are you up.

cheeks: you are also up

father: i have a shift at 5

cheeks: statement retracted

jinnie: @pixxie come drink with us

pixxie: nah broski

cheeks: ah come on felix pleaseeee

pixxie: no jisung. you know how i am when im drunk

cheeks: youre fun when youre drunk

pixxie: im dumb when im drunk.

cheeks: hey remember that time at the beginning of freshman year

pixxie: we dont speak of it.

cheeks: whateverrrrr

cheeks: but come 

cheeks: you need to destress

pixxie: im not stressed.

cheeks: yes you are. you had to deal with too many emotions this week

pixxie: fair.

pixxie: but still no

innie: can i come???

cheeks: of course you can innie

innie: wait really???

cheeks: yeah why not???

innie: im underage

cheeks: no youre not.

felix: korean drinking age is 19 innie

innie: well shit

innie: yay!

5:03 am  
new chat

the depressor: damn you really trying to get everyone drunk huh

the repressor: i mean its less attention on the subject

the depressor: fair enough

10:26 am  
jisungs world

cat man: damn yall were active way too early

cat man: oooo i wanna go drinking

cheeks: come hyung!!

cat man: aight

father: if minho goes i will too

cheeks: cool now we just need changbin

cat man: where even is he hes never active

cheeks: he basically lives in his studio

cheeks: im making it my mission to get him to take breaks

cheeks: @grumpy

cheeks: @grumpy

cheeks: @grumpy

cheeks: @grumpy

grumpy: yes jisung what can i do for you?

cheeks: please come drinking with us tomorrow hyung

grumpy: i have work.

cheeks: ill call yoongi hyung and tell him to kick you out

cheeks: better yet ill call jyp hyung myself and tell him youre overworking again and hell give you a month break again

grumpy: fine ill come

cheeks: im still calling him to tell him youre working after you clock out

grumpy: noooo hes gonna start making me leave

cheeks: thats the fucking point hyung

pixxie: jusung did you just call my father hyung

cheeks: yeah and what about it

pixxie: you know what we cool keep doing it till he slaps you fro being diserspectful

jinnie: wait lix youre dads jyp?

jinnie: wait does that mean jinyoungs dad is also jyp???

jinnie: i feel like i should have known this sooner????

pixxie: hahaha yeah he is

pixxie: but technically hes more jinyoungs dad then me

pixxie: cuz ya know im like adopted or whatever

grumpy: wait i work for your dad?

pixxie: indeed you do.

grumpy: oh shit

pixxie: its whatever

pixxie: hes pretty cool

pixxie: but i will tell him your overworking yourself cux thats unhealthy

grumpy: shit.

9:35 pm  
jisungs world

minnie: aight is everyone ready?

cat man: yeah im picking uo chan in a sec

cheeks: im picking up felix and jinnie

minnie: and me

cheeks: and you apparently

innie: im walking

grumpy: ill pick you up kid

innie: oooo thanks hyung

grumpy: np

1:12 am  
jisungs world

cheeks: yo whers jin at?

father: idk

cat man: he wont outside with seungmun

cheeks: oh???

grumpy: ill go check on them

grumpy: their fine, they were just looking at the stars

pixxie: cute

cheeks: FELIX

cheeks: quit dancing with that dude and dande with me instaed

cheeks: oh shit

cheeks: OH SHIT

pizzie: sungie coem over here

father: you okay lix?

pixxie: im prefect

innie: dude taht dudes cryign

father: im suprised he isnt on the floor

cheeks: he desrved it

pxxie: sugie get off ur phone

innie: oh shit

grumpy: alright its almost 2 am time to go home children


	7. Chapter 7

12:04 pm  
jisungs world

grumpy: sooooo

grumpy: we just not gonna adress last night

cheeks: oh wow changbin hyung actually using the groupchat!

cheeks: also bold of you to assume i remember last night hyung

father: thats not suprising sungie

grumpy: feix kicked a dude in the balls

pixxie: pfft yeah

grumpy: wait felix you remember last night???

pixxie: yeah?

father: so you know that you and jisung like…???

pixxie: gosh yall are prudes

pixxie: we made out

cheeks: oh we did?

pixxie: yeah

cheeks: cool

innie: that was anticlimactic

cheeks: we make out all the time

pixxie: its true sungies touch starved

cheeks: and felix likes kisses

pixxie: true.

minnie: wait yall dont make out with sungie?

father: no.

grumpy: no

minnie: rip yall my dudes

innie: thats not fair i want kisses :(

cheeks: wait really innie????

innie: i mean yeah

cheeks: you just dont seem like the type that would

innie: what can i say im gay and lonely

grumpy: same

cheeks: same

cat man: same but also im vibing

pixxe: im not

cheeks: felix whats wrong

pixxie: dad wants up to go to the company and i have a hangover

pixxie: its loud there

grumpy: what are you doing at the company

cheeks: felix helps write and compose songs for some of jyps groups

grumpy: oh?

pixxie: yeah i helped write twices new song

pixxie: but this time its cuz im trying to get jyp to sign day6

grumpy: whats a day6

cheeks: my brothers band

jinnie: my brothers band

minnie: my brothers band

grumpy: damn

pixxie: yeah there kinda great

pixxie: but dad doesnt sign bands so ive been trying to convince him for like weeks

jinnie: jae says he loves you

pixxie: tell him to hit me up he hasnt texted me in weeks

jinnie: aight

1:34  
brothers from different biology

birth child: dad says you can come over to his office now

favorite child: aight

birth child: oh also i saw you went out with jinnie?

favorite child: whered you see that?

birth child: chans story

favorite child: well yeah i did he was sad and needed a drink

birth child: you probably think im shit dont you?

favorite child: nah not really

favorite child: i think you shouldve told him sooner though

favorite child: i know youve like jaebeom for a long time

birth child: youre far too observant

favorite child: yeah thats what happens when you dont talk

favorite child: time to convince dad 

favorite child: see you later hyung

favorite child: talk to hyunjin.

1:44 pm  
less than 3

hubbie changed his name to dummy

dummy: jinnie we gotta talk

babie: okay hyung

dummy: jinnie what i did was shitty and you should be mad at me. there is absolutely no reason i could say to justify what i did.

babie: i know hyung

dummy: so why arent you mad?

babie: honestly hyung im kinda sad. but i also saw this coming for a while. it was really obvious you guys liked each other. and im happy that you and him get the chance to be happy together

dummy: im sorry bub

babie: its not okay hyung, but it will be

dummy: do you want to go get coffee with me and beom? we could all sit and hang

dummy: i just dont want us to stop being close

babie: yeah that should be fine hyung

babie: could we go to a cat cafe?

dummy: sure beom and you would love it

babie: okay ill tell you which one in a sec

1:56 pm  
jisungs world

jinnie: hey wahts miho hyungs cafe called?

cat man: doongi cafe

jinnie: thanks hyung

5:58 pm  
less than 3

babie: its called doongi cafe

dummy: oh beom says he knows it

dummy: well pick you up

babie: kk

2:16 pm

cat man: yall hyunjins really cute

cat man: its distracting

cheeks: oh did jinnie go to your cafe?

cat man: yeah with my friend jaebeom

pixxie: oh that means they must have talked

cat man: who?

pixxie: jinnie and jinyoung

pixxie: jinyoung is dating jaebeom

cheeks: oh shit

pixxie: yeah so they must have talked

jinnie: yeah

jinnie: we vibing

pixxie: good

4:26 pm  
less than 3

dummy: yo beom says youre his favorite dongsaeng

babie: tell him hes not my favorite hyung

dummy: hes pouty now

babie: sorry brian hyungs just too cool

dummy: i forget that youre friends with them

babie: their great

babie: oh also i havent told mark were not dating anymore so have fun with that hyung

dummy: oh shit

dummy: oh fuck

dummy: i forgot mark was a factor in this

babie: pfft have fun hyung

dummy: youre mean.


	8. Chapter 8

7:34 pm  
how am i still alive: the sequal

mother: hey guys me and jaebeom are dating

madmad: oh good for you hyungs!

geomie: yay!!!

father: oh damn you really just-

father: okay.

babie: …?

jackie boi: DUDES YAY

mute: park jinyoung.

mother: yes mark hyung?

mute: .

mother: ?

mute: .

mother: ???

mute: my brother.

mother: ah

mother: well you see the two exchanges kind of

mother: overlapped briefly

mute: you cheated on my baby brother.

mother: ...yes?

mother: but i told him right after!

mother: and we talked about it

mother: and hes not as upset as he was

mute: so you cheated on my baby brother with your best friend, made him sad, talked to him, and now think its fine?

mother: well no

mother: but honestly mark if jinnie is fine with it i dont think you have the right to be mad

mute: oh yes youre right. i totally shouldnt be mad that my best friend cheated on my baby brother with my other best friend

mute: no thats ubsurd

mother: okay you have a point

beom: but jinnie really is okay hyung. we took him to a cat cafe and hung out and he said he was happy for us

mute: yeah thats cuz my brothers the sweetest kid alive

mute: and he deserved better than this.

mother: he did.

mute: .

mother: look i know he deserves better

mother: and hell find better. 

mute: youre abso fucking lutely right

mute: but im still pissed at you.

mute: why didnt you just fucking break up with him whyd you have to cheat

mother: i regret it.

mute: good.

7:53 pm  
the bros gc

markie: jinnie are you okay???

jinnie: yeah

markie: are you sure??

jinnie: yeah hyung im fine.

jae: what happened??

markie: jinyoung cheated on jinnie

jinnie: thats a little harsh

jinnie: he just realised he was in love with jaebeom

jinnie: and kinda didnt have time to tell me

markie: youre too nice jinnie

jae: yo dude thats fucked up

jinnie: but theyre really happy together! and im happy they ended up together

jinnie: so im fine hyung

jinnie: stop being mad at him

markie: i am reluctant but ig its your choice bub

8:00 pm  
how am i still alive: the sequel 

mute: youre so fucking lucky jinnies the sweetest person in the world

mute: ill refrain from being pissed.

mother: thanks hyung


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry guys my computer was broke for a while so i couldnt post as much

9:43 pm  
jisungs world

pixxie: @jinnie 

pixxie: @cheeks

pixxie: @minnie

pixxie: hello i request your brothers numbers

cheeks: < contact: elder >

minnie: < contact: angel >

jinnie: uhhhhhh imma assume you mean jae

jinnie: < contact: la swag 1 >

minnie: is mark la swag 2???

jinnie: indeed.

pixxie: thank

9:54 pm  
new chat

felix has added jae, brian, wonpil

felix: i request the other twos numbers please

jae: < contact: bob >

jae: < contact: drums >

felix has added sungin and dowoon 

felix: congrats youve been signed to jyp.

sungjin: WAIT REALLY

felix: yes

felix: however im your manager an all of this is on me

felix: so dont fuck this up for me okay

jae: kid im gonna kiss you

felix: please dont

youngk: im gonna get jisung to kiss you

felix: wouldnt be the first time, wont be the last

youngk: aight thatll be talked about later

felix: you can sure try to talk about it later

dowoon: WAIT WERE GONNA BE A LEGIT BAND

felix: YES

dowoon: felix you are thelight of my life and i love you

felix: yeah yeah

dowoon changed the chat name to felix superior

felix: youre not wrong

wonpil: i just screamed and seungmin is concerned

wonpil: felix you deserve the world 

wonpil: thank you so much for always believing in us

felix: youre welcome

felix: yall have to come to jyp on wednesday to make a schedule for your debut

felix: be there at 9 am.

felix: bye.

10:21 pm  
jisungs world

cheeks: felix

cheeks: i love you sm

minnie: me too

jinnie: me too

pixxie: everyone does

grumpy: im confused

father: ditto

cheeks: felix just got our brothers band signed

grumpy: oh damn howd that happen

felix: i made a bet with my father

jinnie: was it something supr bad

felix: the bet is if they get more than 3 mil views on their debut they become full time idols

felix: if they fail i have to start working full time at the company and they go back to being a garage band

cheeks: but you have school

felix: yeah

cheeks: thats a lot to risk pix

felix: i believe in them

minnie: thank you for believing in them

felix: half of them basically raised me of course i believe in them

felix: theyll do great


	10. update

yall reading back on this i realized i wrote it really awkwardly, so im going to rewrite it and post all the chapters in a few days. ill also get back on updating this every day, i just havent been because my laptop broke, but i finally got a new one so were good!


End file.
